The Sacrifice
by HaganeKyoukan
Summary: How can anything worthy be achieved? It's only through sacrifice. Madara is defeated but at what cost?


The Sacrifice

* * *

><p>Tired.<p>

He was so tired.

Years of fighting, friends dying, women and children weeping and the solemn faces of old men. Entire villages reduced to unorganized clusters of tents.

Jinchuriki.

The power of the human sacrifice. Thats what he was called. What he was meant to be. The price paid for peace or power, depending on who was talking.

He was the last container. Kirabi, the Hacibi container put up a valiant yet brief and ineffective fight against Uchiha Madara. Kirabi was truly the perfect jinchuriki even in his last moments there was no regret for his life of sacrifice.

He smiled,

_"To sacrifice one's life for his village;_

_Is the duty of its Kage._

_To be Its sword and shield,_

_Is the honor of a Jinchuriki."_

Ironically, Madara was not defeated by any spectacular techniques or any obscure jutsu. It was in success that he met his defeat.

The Shiki Fuuin was a mystery to all, from its origins to mechanics. Namikaze Minato was truly a genius among genius. Within it he placed a counter to repair the seal should Naruto seek to remove his prisoner from his confines. Another counter was placed that no one expected or knew about. It was to be triggered should Naruto be captured and the Beast forcibly extracted.

The Death God will be summoned once again.

* * *

><p>As he lay beaten and broken on the floor. He watched the last remnants of Kyuubi's chakra float into the grotesque Statue. Rolling unto his back he tried to catch his , when faced with the sight of the Shinigami Naruto's breath stopped. After his initial shock, a grim realization set in that this was his chance and also he was again to be the sacrifice. This time he consoled himself that it would be a sacrifice for peace not power. Slowly, as he tried to become vertical again, words unbidden came to him. From when he stole the Forbidden Scroll all those years ago. Swallowing his fear, he resolutely kneeled before the Death God.<p>

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I seek to…"

"** I am aware of who you are as well as your intentions, Uzumaki Naruto. Your Yondaime has already set the terms of this contract."**

Naruto's confusion must have been obvious as the God elaborated, "Seal Uchiha Madara inside of myself and your soul shall be the price."

Madara's agonizing scream was terrifying to witness. Fear griped Naruto, not the fear of dying but the fear of dying in agony. He closed his eyes in an attempt to brace himself to the pain. Instead of the mind numbing pain he expected, he felt himself falling. His last thought as the darkness claimed him was, **_"Two months Uzumaki. Make it count."_**

* * *

><p>The smell of disinfectant and bright white wall woke him. Slowly, reason and memories came to him. He felt satisfaction that Madara was defeated, remorse for all the lives lost and guilty that all of this tradgedy could have maybe been avoided if he was captured long ago. The parting words of the Shinigami replayed in his mind. He had two months to put his affairs in order. He had mixed feelings about the time he as given. He survived not because of any quality or technique he possessed but because of his mother's lineage and his father's genius. However, he decided not to dwell on it too much. Two months was not plenty of time either way you look at it.<p>

_"No regrets! No turning back!"_

Images of his younger self entering his mind. Kirabi's contented smile as the Hachibi was sucked out of him. Kakashi as he used Kamui on himself and Sasuke. He was inspired by their sacrifice, it made his own easier to bare.

"Naruto you are awake."

The voice of Tsunade interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Baachan!" While he was happy to see her. Though, thoughts of him impending demise dampened his greeting.

What happened to you and the team?

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he tried to sit up. He began his unofficial report on what happened to the team of Hatake Kakashi, Kirabi, E and Uzumaki Naruto that left a few weeks earlier.

Throughout his recap of the events that took place, he never once looked up from his lap to look at his Hokage, his mother and sister. He felt her sit next to him. When he finished, he chanced looking at her and when he did, it was a sight that broke something in him.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Looking at the ceiling once more and sighed.

"I have decided to retire and live out the rest of my life in peace."

"You can't mean that!"

"I do."

"What about your dreams of being Hokage? What about your promise to me?" Her eyes pleading.

He sighed,"You are not making this any easier."

"Good! I want to make it difficult." Her face smug.

"Why!"

"Because it's not like you to give up."

"I am not giving up. This was the sacrifice for peace."

"Its not fair Naruto!"

"I agree but its just."

"Why is it always you that must bear the burden?"

He smiled as he remembered Bee's last words. "Because it's my duty and honor."

Fin.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. Just something in my head. Happy Birthday to me. Hope you guys like it.<p> 


End file.
